Finally
by polka spots
Summary: WARNING: post HBP! Contains minor spoilers. Ron and Hermione finally admit the cause of the tension that's been building between them.


Hi! I haven't written fan fic for ages, so I'm sorry if it's slightly poor quality! This is all post Half Blood Prince, so if you haven't finished and don't want any spoilers, don't read! Also, I take no credit for these brilliant characters. They belong to the legend that is JKR. If I owned them, Ron and Hermione would have been snogging ages ago :D

* * *

Hermione had snogged Krum.

I couldn't believe it. I still can't believe it. Why didn't anyone tell me! Harry knew, and he's just as close of a friend to her as what I am, so why was I left out? This crucial bit of news was obviously not important enough to tell poor, helpless Ron Weasley. I was so angry about it, and for a while I couldn't even explain why. I had no idea, something about it sent my head into overdrive, but the concept of Hermione snogging Krum made me want to kick something and murder the brainless git both at the same time.

I didn't even understand why she didn't realise that's exactly why I was ignoring her. She seemed so confused, but I was sure it was blatantly obvious why I didn't want to associate with her. Those lips, the ones that I had been dreaming about, had been pressed up against someone else's…how on earth was I supposed to be able to be around her knowing that? It's too bad that I didn't realise this at the time. That I didn't realise that I was the one that wanted to be snogging Hermione.

And so what did I do? I went for revenge in the best way I knew how. Or, the best way that my raging hormones knew how (and I'm definitely not afraid to admit that now). I fought fire with fire and snogged Lavender senseless. I can be such a git sometimes. I had no idea how much I hurt Hermione by doing that… but she had hurt me! She chose Krum! It doesn't matter anymore I suppose, because I have exactly what I wanted now.

I didn't always know what I wanted though. It seemed that I was just simply refusing to admit to myself that I was infatuated with her. Infact, it wasn't until Harry told me something that I did subconsciously that made it clear inside my head about what I was feeling. Harry told me that when I was in the hospital wing, that the first thing I managed to say was 'Er-my-knee'. As soon as Harry told me I knew. It explained everything. Why I had wanted revenge against Krum so badly, why I wanted to snog Lavender right in front of her face, the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever she did something gorgeous. Hermione was, and still is, the thing that I care about most.

Telling her was the hardest thing that I've ever done. True, that I've helped Harry out doing some fairly dangerous things, and playing Quidditch isn't so good for my nerves either, but finally admitting to Hermione how I felt was the most awkward, and nerve-racking moment that I've ever placed myself in. If it wasn't for her, I don't know how I would have done it either.

* * *

What ever was going through Ron's mind at the time was clearly the most ridiculous thing he's ever thought. 

He had been snogging Lavender!

And he had decided virtually overnight that I had done something evil to him (I still to this day have NO idea what) and would not speak to me. It was cruel, to say the least. I'm still not sure if he has any idea how hurt I was by what he did, but I do think that he's sorry. He certainly made up for it.

Lavender. Where do I start? I thought it was common knowledge that I fancied Ron. Ginny saw straight through me, and I'm sure Harry had his own suspicions too. Lavender, somehow, obviously missed the tension between Ron and I somehow, and started to take her own fancy to him AFTER he had become good looking. I suppose she completely didn't care about the people who liked Ron BEFORE he became so tall.

And so she threw herself at him! All over him. It was very disgusting at some points, and I hate to say it, but I lowered myself to her level too. The Quidditch tryout was certainly not my finest display of behaviour, and sending those canaries after Ron was slightly irrational, but at the time I felt he deserved it. I can't believe he didn't realise. Ron really is so thick sometimes.

At least I know that he wasn't remotely attached to her. That it wasn't anything deeply emotional for him, rather it was to spite me and shove off his annoyance with Ginny. I'm glad that someone out of the both of us managed to have some sense of what was going on, because according to Harry, Ron and NO clue that he fancied me until Harry told him about what happened in the hospital wing. Harry told me too. When he said that the first thing Ron managed to say was 'Er-my-knee', my heart melted on the spot. He might be an insensitive wart on the outside, but he HAD felt what was going on between us too.

I had hoped that Ron would do something about this for quite a while. There were so many moments when I thought that he might FINALLY say something to me, or just use every inch of courage he has, and tell me what was going on inside his head. He almost did, I remember him saying 'I love you, Hermione' so clearly, and I nearly said it back, but I realised that he was only saying that because I was correcting his homework.

But the time that he did say it, and when he really meant it, made up for all of the rage we put each other through.

* * *

"Hermione?" 

"What is it Ron?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"Is it important? Because I really want to finish this letter to my parents about not returning to Hogwarts this year to help Harry."

"Um, well I suppose it can wait."

"Are you sure Ron? You look positively terrified at the moment…"

"Well, er, I'm just nervous about Harry, that's all."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Um, Hermione? Did Harry tell you, I mean, he didn't mention, anything about what happened after my birthday did he?"

"You mean the poison? Of course I know all about it. What did you think Ron? That you were sick and I had no clue?"

"No, of course you knew about that, but he didn't tell you about anything that happened in the hospital wing?"

"He told me some things, but I've been choosing to ignore them, seeing as you were so busy being 'Won-Won'."

Ron turned a bright shade of magenta.

"Harry, told you things?"

"Yes he did Ron. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"I just wanted to know what you thought about those... things…"

"What does it matter to you? I told you, I've been ignoring those kind of incidents."

"You've noticed more than one incident?"

"Yes Ron, and if you weren't so thick, you would have noticed some incidents yourself."

"There were more times when you noticed, er, certain feelings other than the hospital wing?"

"I can think of several Ron, but as I said…"

"Yes, I know, you're choosing to ignore them."

"So that's all you wanted to say to me then? Can I finish writing my letter now?"

"Hermione…. I… don't want you to ignore them."

"Pardon?"

"I don't want you to ignore those certain feelings."

Hermione felt a large surge in her stomach, and she finally realised what was coming.

"How come?"

Ron fidgeted so badly, and looked so much like he was going to be ill, that Hermione did not want to imagine how hard this was going to be for him.

"Because, well, I think, I'm fairly sure… that I still have them."

"You do Ron?"

"Errr…. I can completely understand if you don't feel the same, I know I've been horrible to you, but I was thinking, well hoping, that you might… might still…"

"I do, Ron."

"Huh?"

"I feel the same."

"Good, because… well I told you once when it just came out of my mouth unexpectedly, and I'm sure you thought it was just because of your homework, but I really do mean it…"

Ron looked like he was having a train accident inside his belly. Hermione just smiled at him.

"I love you too, Ron."


End file.
